The phantom's farewell
by Harley BB
Summary: This is my alternative ending for D N Angel. Dark is leaving but wants to take Risa out for one more date. ONESHOT. No flames please.ENJOY!


_Hello Every one This is just a little something I came up with last night. I've been reading D.N. Angel again. So I'm so upset that there haven't been any new releases. So I came up with my own ending. I tried my best not to make it so sad but we can't all have our cake and eat it. So I hope you all enjoy this story. Happy Reading! _

…_._

"Daisuke I'm sorry for asking so much on such short notice." Dark said telepathically to his friend. Daisuke was sitting alone in his bed tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"It's no big deal really I'm just happy I can do something for you for a change." Daisuke replied. Dark smirked

"Don't you dare cry! Real men never cry!" Dark shouted at him mean while keeping his grin. Daisuke wiped his face.

"Men cry sometimes when they feel powerless to the situation their in." Daisuke replied. This stopped Dark in his tracks.

"Maybe. But anyways Daisuke I really want to thank you for everything. You're always going to be my best friend." Dark said. They both embraced in their minds.

IN HARADA'S RESIDENCE

"Risa! Hurry up in there I have to pee!" Riku said pounding on their bathroom door. The door opened from inside. Risa had rollers in her hair as she stepped out.

"All right Riku you have two minutes. Dark will be here soon and I'm not finished getting ready!" Risa said as Riku dashed in and slammed the door in her face. Once she was done she opened the door but remained inside.

"Risa you have been getting ready for three hours already. Why aren't you done yet? And besides why do you put so much effort for that sleaze bag?" Riku asked

Risa was looking at herself in the mirror " I just want to look extra special for Dark tonight. He said that he had something important to tell me. What if he asks me to marry him!" she squealed at the end.

"Risa your fifteen for goodness sake now come on and hurry up I don't want him inside of our house for a long time waiting for you. What if he steals something?" Riku asked worriedly.

"He would do no such thing! As for the other thing one can always hope." She smiled and began to take off the rollers.

After another half hour Risa was ready wearing a pink top with a black skirt along with dark stalking black shoes along with a black coat. Her hair was let loose on one side and was lightly picked up on the other. "I'm ready!" she exclaimed.

"About time" someone said from behind. She turned around to see dark outside her window.

"Dark! How long have you been here?" Risa asked him.

"About twenty minutes." he replied.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." Risa replied.

" It's alright I enjoyed watching you making poses in front of the mirror." he snickered.

"Dark! oh no! I'm so embarrassed." she said blushing deep red.

" Well I thought you looked cute." he replied.

" Thank you" Risa said trying her best not to stutter.

"So how about we get this date started?" he suggested. extending his hand towards her. She took it blushingly looking back to see Riku sleeping in her bed.

"Bye Riku" she said to her sleeping sister. Dark lifted her and held her in his arms as they made their way outside.

"Ready?" he asked she nodded and he leaped off. And they went flying into the cold night.

They flew for about five minutes and landed behind a bush near the fair that was in town.

"The fair?" Risa asked looking up at him as he set her down.

He looked down and cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "We never finished our ride at the Ferris wheel did we?" He answered.

Her face turned crimson "N..no we didn't" she smiled.

He returned the smile and removed his hand from her face and reached for her hand to which she happily let him hold. And they made their way to the Ferris wheel.

They waited in line in silence Dark suddenly let go of her hand and grasped his arm tightly. She reached out for him.

"Dark what's wrong!" she asked and as soon as her hand touched his arm he let go.

"Nothing my arm just fell asleep. Come on were next." He said reaching out for her hand but she pulled back before he grabbed it.

"No. we can go back if want if you feel bad I can take care of you." she offered sweetly.

"Nonsense of course I'm fine now come on we have to get on." he replied pulling her inside the little gondola.

They sat in silence holding hands as they were making their way up Dark put his arm over Risa's shoulder.

"The city looks bright tonight doesn't it?" he asked Risa smiled.

"Maybe but not as bright as the stars, Even if the city has many lights they will never be as bright as the stars." Risa retorted.

"Maybe your right, but even stars expire and they burn out eventually." Dark countered.

"True but that takes millions of years. Cities and people on the other hand won't. so in the end stars win again." Risa replied.

"Alright alright you got me." he smirked at her.

" I believe that you are a star rather than a monster dark." she smiled up at him. The Ferris wheel paused and they were all the way on top. Dark looked surprised.

"You think I'm a star?" he asked.

"Yes you shine bright when you're surrounded by darkness. And you outshine everything bright around you. You outlive people and live long enough to see cities be born. So yes Dark-san I believe you are a star." she replied. Dark stayed quiet. and looked away from her sighed and looked down.

"But like I said even stars burn out." he said. Risa looked at him questionably.

"That won't happen for a long time right?" she asked. Dark answered her by pulling her close to him and put his chin on her head.

"Let's just enjoy this moment." he whispered. And the Ferris wheel began to move again.

They sat in science holding each other while looking down at the scenery. The ride stopped.

"Is there anything else we didn't do that you would like to do now?" he asked her.

"Cotton Candy! I see the guy wait here I'll go get it ok!" Risa chirped and ran towards the line of kids waiting for cotton candy.

Dark stood there watching her. _'Damn! I don't have a lot of time left but I have to finish this date no matter what. Ugh! my arm is hurting again!_' he thought and began to clutch his arm again. Risa who was still in line was smiling turned to see dark saw him clutching his arm and ran out of the line towards him.

"Dark! I knew you weren't alright! come on let's get out of here." she said as she helped him towards the exit. They stopped outside the gate and Dark finally sighed and let go of his arm.

"Let's go back" he said.

"No! we need to get you away it's obvious your hurt come on I'll take you to my place and I'll take a look at your arm." she said. Dark wanted to argue but decided to nod and go along with the plan.

They walked in science once again. _'I wonder what's wrong. Ugh! Why are we always quiet, one minute we talk and argue the next we are in total silence_' she thought.

"If we fly we can get there faster." Dark suggested breaking the silence. Risa raised an eyebrow.

"Can you fly?" she asked. Crossing her arms.

"Yes of course I can watch it won't even hurt." he said lifting her up as he flew. Two minutes later it was now both his arms that began to hurt. '_Damn_' he thought he grunted and began to fly crooked.

"Dark! Lets just stop come on there's a park below us lets stop for a bit." she pleaded. He didn't need to be asked twice he landed next to a bench at an empty park.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled his face was red from embarrassment.

"It's no problem your just hurt you need to rest. We should sit for a while before you begin to walk. Don't worry tomorrow you'll be good as new once I'm through with you." Risa said cheerfully.

'_It's now or never'_ he thought. "Risa here's the thing there is no cure." he replied looking down.

Risa scooted closer "what do you mean? Of course there is there should be today's modern medicine can cure a lot of things. I'm sure if you go to the right doctor they can fix whatever it is that's hurting you." she replied. She kept searching his eyes but he wouldn't let her look into them.

"No Risa there is no cure, to be more precise there is no tomorrow for me I'm not even sure if I have another hour. Risa I'm fading away and this time I won't be coming back ever." he said finally looking into her eyes hoping she would understand what he was telling her.

"But... why? How? How did this happen?" she asked trying to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what he was telling him.

"I am no longer needed in this world. I have fulfilled my purpose now I have to go." he said wiping the tears that were falling down Risa's face.

"That's not true I still need you Dark. I'm in love with you Dark please isn't there any way you can stay?" she asked.

Daisuke could feel Dark's heart breaking. And was even shedding tears for him because he could feel his pain it was so strong.

"No I'm sorry there's nothing I would like more than for me to stay but I can't." He replied trying his best to keep his composure.

"But it's too soon what am I supposed to do without you Dark." She pleaded her hands were pressed tightly on the bench.

"I know that I'm causing you pain. Which is why I'm returning something I stole in exchange for something else." he replied.

Risa whipped her tears away and looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm giving you back your heart. But I'm going to take away all the memories you have of me." he said softly reaching out for her face once again.

She slapped his hand away. "No! No! No! you cannot do that! Those memories will be the only thing to comfort me when you're gone." she shouted at him becoming angry.

"I'm sorry Risa but it is something I have to do. I promise I'm doing this so you won't feel any pain once I'm gone." he replied putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How much time do you have before you totally disappear?" she asked.

"I think about half a hour." he replied

"Fly me home." she answered standing up. He thought she was mad so he nodded and lifted her up. He felt her tears on his shoulder as they flew.

They reached her window he set her down inside. She noticed Riku wasn't in so she pulled Dark towards her bed. She sat down and began to lay down pulling Dark with her.

Dark blush unsure what she was doing? "Risa what are you doing?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"I suddenly feel very tired I want to sleep but I want you to hold me until I fall asleep before you leave." she said lying down on her side facing Dark. Dark laid down and put his arm around Risa. Risa had her eyes closed.

"Dark if you would have stayed do you think we would have stayed together? Even if it was a short time." she asked opening her eyes a little to see his face.

Dark looked down "Yes I do believe we would." he answered.

Risa smiled and closed her eyes again feeling them heavier.

"If you were human and lived a normal life do you think you would marry me?" she asked but this time kept her eyes closed trying to make a fantasy in her mind.

"Of course but would Risa still have fallen for me if I was just a plaint human?" he asked

Risa smiled beginning to enter her fantasy trying to keep a hold of it as long as she could. "yes I would because Dark-san is Dark-san no matter what he is" she replied

Dark gulped and let a tear fall down. Risa felt that she would fall dead asleep any moment now.

"Dark could you please kiss me goodnight." she whispered. Dark blushed a little bit but tilted her chin up.

"It would be my honor princess." He replied. He then closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He stayed that way for a moment then pulled back. He was beginning to hear her snore.

'_I guess our date is finally over_.' he thought he sat up and gently pulled the cover over her. He bended over and caressed her head before planting another kiss on her head this time.

"I love you Dark-san" Risa whispered in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams Risa, with me at least for one more night" he whispered. He pulled something from himself and placed in her hand. He then opened his wings and flew out the window closing it behind him.

"Bye Risa, everyone thank you" he said as he flew and gradually disappeared into the night.

The next morning the rays of the sun woke Risa up.

"Ugh! Sun why are you here so early?" she shouted

"Geez! be quiet Risa! it's too early for your whining! wait why are you sleeping with your cloths on did you sneak out of the house or something?" Riku asked.

"No I didn't go anywhere last night, maybe I was sleep walking and I put on these cloths." Risa replied.

"I'm not sure but your eyes are also swollen. Have you been crying?" Riku asked again.

"I don't see any reason to. Any ways we should try to get more sleep I'll go close the curtains." She said standing up and realize that there was something she was holding on to. "huh?" she questioned.

"What's wrong?" Riku pondered.

"Nothing except I have a long black feather in my hand for no reason." Risa said.

"That strange." Riku replied.

"I guess. But I think it's pretty so I'll keep it." She answered back smiling. Something about the feather made her feel warm inside.


End file.
